


Drunk in Love

by whtvr



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Soulmates, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whtvr/pseuds/whtvr
Summary: Aaron and Robert first wedding night. Slightly different than canon as they don't drive away after the wedding.





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the stupidest thing I have ever written. It's mostly fluff and your typical clichés soft stuff. I wasn't going to publish because of how soft it is, but here it is. I just wanted to write something for their wedding day and this is what came out. I hope someone out there likes it.

Robert was drunk,okay? Like, piss drunk, mumbling words and stumbling everywhere. Every sentence out of his mouth started with a slurred “My husband” and something soppy after it. Aaron didn’t mind. It was their wedding day and not even the inevitable hangover in the morning was going to prevent him to enjoy their big day. This was them now. For better or worse, now being the better, and if the hangover in the morning was the worse, he’d gladly take it.  
Aaron himself was halfway there. Mostly giddy drunk and unable to hide his amusement by his husband’s antics. Every drunk dance move coming from Robert brought a carefree smile or laugh to his face. Every now and then he looked around the room making sure no one had seen him. It was embarrassing, really. But there was no doubt he was enjoying this as much as drunk Robert was.

“Just enjoy it!” Chas said approaching him stood at the bar. “You two took your time, but you finally got there in the end! Now, it’s time to just enjoy it.”

“Well, I am. And I will.” Aaron said smiling at his mother and raising his pint to take another sip. “Not sure he will in the morning!” Aaron said without realising the grin on his face when he saw Robert dancing around Faith, head bobbing in the air. Robert never was self conscious about anything, but this was in another level. 

“Maybe I should get him home.” He said finally looking to his side and finding Chas recording Robert’s bold dancing in her phone. “Oh no.” Aaron said rubbing his eyes. “Mum, please never show him this or he will never shut up about how an awesome dancer he is.”

“At least he’s having fun and enjoying. Something you could be doing yourself. It’s your wedding day, Aaron. How many times can you say that?” Chas shouted over the backstreet boys music that was playing. Aaron rolled his eyes even if his mother was right.

“I’m hoping this is the last one.” Aaron says, his cheeks turning embarrassingly red from the soft comment. He’ll blame it on the booze if someone ever mentions it to him.

“Who hired the DJ?” Paddy joined them from behind. “I thought young cool kids didn’t listen to this anymore?” 

“Right. I better get him home before he really starts embarrassing himself.” Aaron says downing the rest of his pint. “Thanks for all this, mum!”. He’s halfway through the hug when he hears Robert’s voice shouting the chorus pointing to Aaron.

When Aaron meets him in the middle of the crowd, Robert’s hands automatically fall on his hips and pulls him in. “Hey, hello, husband! Let’s dance, husband.” Robert’s head falls in the comfort of Aaron’s shoulder and presses his nose against his husband neck. Aaron tries to ignore the people around them when he places his hand on the back of Robert’s neck, resisting Robert’s attempts to sway their bodys together. Paddy was right, never in a million years he thought this would be something he was going to be able to do. Falling in love, have his heart broken for how much he loves this man, getting married in the middle of the village, dancing in his mum’s pub, his husband getting fresh and grinding on his crotch while pretending to be dancing.

“Right, I think you showed off enough of your dance moves.” Aaron comments when Robert turns them together in the middle of the Woolpack.

“I haven’t even started, husband!” Robert says stepping back, snapping his fingers to the rhythm of the music. He does a half turn in a ridiculous move and starts backing up to Aaron, ass sticking out and that’s when Aaron had enough. Aaron places his hands on Roberts shoulders forcing him to turn around and when Robert is cackling with laughter against him again, Aaron manages to stop their bodies movement down to a barely noticeable sway again.

“I don’t mind you making a fool of yourself out here in front of everyone, but I was thinking of something more private.” Aaron roams the room to make sure no one heard him.

And that’s all it takes for Robert to whirl around the room to grab his suit jacket and Aaron is left in the middle of pub shaking his head grinning because he knows his husband too well.

When Aaron finally manages to drag Robert inside the Mill, Robert is still clinging to his side batling the dazing effects of the amount of alcohol in his limbs.

“I’m drunk, husband. And I love you, okay?” Robert mumbles and places a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

“Yeah, I know you do. Now come on, let’s see if I can carry you upstairs. I guess we can have some traditions afterall.” Aaron says slinging Robert’s arm around his shoulder and drags him across the room.

“Wait. One last dance, okay? Then I’m having my way with you upstairs.” Robert fights the gravity pull on is legs and grabs Aaron by his shoulders to steady himself.

“There’s no music, Robert! And I doubt that this is one tradition you’ll be able to keep in the state you’re in.”

Robert succeeds to keep himself up and control the spinning room around him. He drags his palms against Aaron’s suit covered body and pulls him by his vest. There’s an attempt of a kiss from Robert but it ends up with their noses scrunched together, Aaron’s lips parted, Robert’s ghosting over Aaron’s mouth huge hands on his neck and cheeks. It’s not demanding from Robert, more like an appreciation. When Aaron pursues Robert’s lips it’s feathery and soft and only lasts a few seconds, but enough for Aaron to grab Robert’s arms and fall into it. It tastes of beer, champagne with a hint of whisky and something Aaron can’t be sure, bourbon maybe. When Robert’s eyes meets Aaron’s there’s a dance between them, anticipation building. 

The second attempt is sharper, bolder, a statement of some sort despite their drunken state. But it is slow building, lazy and confident from both men. It takes its time and doesn’t really evolve to anything else other than what it is. It’s a moment of clarity and sobriety. Their eyes are closed for better enjoyment and their hands are still on each other wherever they stopped before the kiss started. The only visible movement is of theirs heads in slow sync with the need to physically pursue each other lips.  
There’s a soft pull on Aaron’s bottom lip from Robert, right before Aaron tried to do the same and all of the sudden Aaron realizes that there is a tear running down his cheek. It always puzzles Robert how Aaron can be so strong but at the same time this sincere. He knows it not a sad tear, it’s not even a happy tear. It’s an Aaron tear, the kind of tear that Robert know and seen many times along the years. But Robert is grateful for them. They make him feel grateful for what he has, for what they have. If Robert had to define it, it would be a love tear and it makes him appreciate Aaron even more. He fights the urge to swipe his thumb across Aaron’s cheek to wipe it.

“But first, one more dance.” Robert interrupts keeping their cheeks pressed and sways their bodies together, this time Aaron doesn’t fight it. The intimate silence in the room makes the momento building. Aaron relinquishes his embrace to Robert’s and soothes Robert’s back. Not that he is trying to comfort his husband, his hands just like to feel his warmth, to assure him it’s real. It’s not soft or deep or whatever. It’s just them.

“You are... my fire… My one… desire....” Robert breaks the silence and starts singing against Aaron’s ear and Aaron can’t help but letting out a loud laugh. Robert drunk state caught up to him again but Aaron is more than happy to let his now husband bring back his extra persona.

“Really, that’s the one you’re going for?” It’s the amusement in Aaron’s voice that’s keeps Robert alert now as he chuckles and hums the melody. Robert knows Aaron will be adamant that he is hating it, but it’s just how they keep things going. 

“Blame Faith. It’s stuck in my head now.” Robert says settling in his husbands shoulder, where it is comfortable but strong. Aaron does what he always does when Robert is like this. He keeps his fingers in the back of Robert’s head and pulls Robert against him, his hand still around his back on the inside of the suit jacket. 

Aaron doesn't realise that they are swaying across the room, bodies tight against each other, their touch making the room disappear in the background. There’s a clear conversation happening but the only audible sound is Robert’s stupid hum on his ear. It’s only when Robert’s voice is almost inaudible that Aaron interrupts.

“Upstairs, before you start singing our song!” Aaron teases tilting his head to look at his almost asleep husband on his shoulder.

“We don’t have a song.” Is only what Aaron can discern of Robert’s mumbles as he tries to bring him closer to the staircase.

The steps are a struggle for Robert, and Aaron is also struggling to succeed in pulling Robert up to their bedroom. Robert lets out a defeated sigh on the first steps more drunk than frustrated. 

“I thought you were going to carry me?” Robert says when he stumbles mid stairs and ends up sitting sideways on one of the steps, his back against the railing and one shoe lost between the metal traps. When Robert is drunk like this his childish petulance comes out more evidently. Aaron would mock him, but he knows Robert will barely remember it in the morning so it is pointless if he can’t fully enjoy Robert fight him about it.

“Come on you, you big kid.” Aaron says pulling him by his arm again and Robert runs his hand across his hair as a statement of his stubbornness. 

“I want to stay here, it’s fine here. Look! Let’s just stay here. I like it here.” Robert mumbles again and Aaron drops his head in almost defeat.

“Right. Stay there then.” Aaron says pushing his body up with his hand on his knees. “I was promised a wedding special upstairs, but I guess it can wait until tomorrow.” Aaron says looking down at Robert on the steps, but when he’s sure he got his husband attention he loosens his tie a bit more and unbuttons the top button on his shirt.

“No, no, no, no. I’m going. I was just having a rest here. Stupid stair.” Aaron can’t contain his smile at how Robert tries to go up the stair in all fours, cursing when his knee hit one of the steps.

“Come here!” Aaron wants to leave him and see up to where Robert manages get himself before falling down, but they have a flight to catch tomorrow and spending the night in A&E is not what he had planned for tonight. When Robert wins the battle of pulling himself up, he is looking up at Aaron with some kind of surprised expression.

“You’re tall!” Robert states like he discovered something new. “How come you get so tall?” His hand reach for Aaron’s face but misses and Aaron has to grab him to prevent another stumble. “I like it! Makes you look fit.” Robert adds as he looks to his feet trying to balance his footsteps.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re really funny.” Aaron snaps back dismissing it for the alcohol in Robert’s system. After a few more stumbles Robert is at the top of the landing and dramatically adjusts his clothes. His hair is disheveled, half of his shirt is untucked and one shoe lost toes wiggling inside his sock. 

“Right! Where were we?” He says it like he is just resuming a meeting, unfinished business to attend to. “I know, I was going to take my husband into bed.” He says index finger points out and waving in the air like he just remembered it. How can this man be more dramatic? Aaron thinks as he tries to enter the room ignoring his husband only to be interrupted with Robert’s hand in his shoulder.

“Oh, no!” Robert says as a matter of fact. “One of us has to carry the other.” 

“Robert, don’t be daft, you can hardly walk. Come on, let just go to bed.” Aaron says ignoring him again. 

“It’s tradition, Aaron!” Robert pouts, hands dramatically falling down to his sides. Aaron could swear he saw Robert put his foot down, but isn’t really sure if it was intentional or just another stumble.

“Right, I had enough of this!” Aaron voice is commanding and deep. “You want tradition, here’s your tradition!” Aaron stumbles on the word. Even if not as drunk as Robert, he still has a couple pints in him. And a glass of champagne or two, but he’ll deny it. In one swift movement Aaron leans down grabbing Robert by unders his arms, tumbles him like he is shifting a pile of hay and lifts Robert in the air one harm bundling Robert’s legs. When Robert manages to realise how it happened, they are two steps across the door and Robert is giggling trying to find a place for his hands until one of them lands on Aaron’s neck. Aaron releases his hold on Robert legs and Robert is on his feet again. “There! Can we go to sleep now?” Aaron says voice pitched not really releasing Robert.

“You’re strong.” Robert says eyes fixed on Aaron’s. He says it like he means something else, but he is too drunk to really make his point clear. It sounded better in his head and Aaron just gives him an eye roll.

“I’m going to bed now.” Aaron says soft voice again. “Join me if you want.”

“What about my wedding special?” Roberts asks pouting again, stupid drunken grin across his face and Aaron couldn’t hate him more right now.  
“Okay, give me your best moves.” Aaron says sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, waiting.

Robert kicks his only shoe and starts removing his jacket slowly. Stops midway, jacket halfways on his back, shoulder free. It’s the typical stripper move and Robert is terrible at it in this state but he still manages to win a laugh from Aaron. One of the good ones, where his eyes brighten up for a second. Robert steps closer, one leg between Aaron’s and drops his jacket behind followed by a whooshing sound. It almost makes Aaron let out a snorting laugh. He can’t wait to taunt Robert tomorrow with this.

“You like my moves?” Robert asks leaning down to meet Aaron’s face, but Aaron is more amused than anything else.

“They are special, alright!” Aarons says barely containing his laugh as he pulls his tie from around his neck and tossing it across the room. When he looks up again, Robert is pushing him down to the mattress half his body across Aaron, face buried in his neck, kissing him there and Aaron can only laugh at how clumsy Robert is. He wasn’t expecting this level of fun when he pictured this night and as much as Robert tries to seduce him with his drunk attempts, the more amused Aaron is. He can’t help himself to stop laughing even if he is enjoying some of it. One of Robert’s hands is fighting Aaron’s belt but it going nowhere. It shouldn’t be this funny, really.

“Argh, how does this thing works?” Robert give up falling down on his husband chest, one hand trying to reach inside of Aaron’s pants, the gesture restricted by his belt.

“Robert.” Aaron says softly still entertained by Robert’s attempts. “We don’t have to do anything tonight. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“No. It’s our wedding night and I want to make it special. Give me a couple of minutes and a shower and i’ll be good to go!” Robert manages to mumble on his chest, half drunk on alcohol the other half drunk with sleep. 

“Here, let me do it.” Aaron relinquishes when he realises that Robert won’t be awake for long. If there is one thing Aaron is certain is that Robert will be fast asleep in a matter of seconds. 

“There. All sorted!” Aaron says when the belt is free and his pants unbuttoned. Robert’s fingers slowly inch down to pass the waist but linger under the elastic band of his underwear.  
Aaron can hear the Robert’s deep breaths on top of his chest and can only smile. There is a softness on Robert’s face that Aaron reckons won’t be there in the morning. Once in a few second there is a moan or a mumble from Robert that Aaron can’t recognize followed by a slight twitch of Robert’s fingers on his skin but it doesn't go further.

He is thinking that he should move and let Robert fall onto the mattress, finally let him have his sleep, but can’t help himself to untangle from his embrace. It’s their wedding night and it should be special, and in some way it is. He glances around to room assessing if can reach the lights to turn them off, but can’t actually get to them without moving so he aims for the pillow instead. He pulls it from the top of bed and places behind his head.

He wishes he could capture this moment, to make it theirs forever, their new reality and familiarity. That’s when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket with a message. Liv just sent him a picture of them when they were dancing in the pub. You can barely see Robert’s face in his shoulder but Aaron can see his own eyes closed and he is smiling. It must be the one picture of himself he doesn’t totally hates. With that, his thumb presses the camera icon on his phone and he snaps a couple of pictures. You can only see the top half of their bodies in the pictures, Robert asleep in his chest, Aaron’s faking a bored expression on one of them. He would normally never do this, but he reckons he can get away with it by using it to tease Robert in the morning. His husband fell asleep on top of him in their wedding night. There’s one of Aaron kissing Robert’s forehead. He will keep that one for himself for now.

His hand rests on Robert back, slow familiar soothing movements start automatically. It shouldn’t be this easy and comfortable when Robert’s is on top of him. But nothing feels better right now. His other hand meet Robert’s in his stomach and it stays there.

Robert will kick him in a moment but for now he’s happy where he is. Drunk in love.  
It’s perfect.


End file.
